


Kiss Me Deadly

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Warning: violence, character: bluestreak, character: prowl, genre: action, genre: drama, rating: R - Freeform, verse: g1, warning: character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompts: Prowl/Bluestreak, Death by a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Violence, Death of an unnamed mech.  
>  **Notes:** I like my Bluestreaks with a side of badassery. Also, this takes place pre-Earth.

**Title:** Kiss Me Deadly  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Characters:** Prowl, Bluestreak  
 **Summary:** Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompts: Prowl/Bluestreak, Death by a kiss.  
 **Warning:** Violence, Death of an unnamed mech.  
 **Notes:** I like my Bluestreaks with a side of badassery. Also, this takes place pre-Earth.

 

**Kiss Me Deadly**

 

Prowl hurried through the back alleys, searching with caution only just tempering his desperation.

He had received Bluestreak’s call for help, but the young sniper had been suddenly cut off. Prowl felt a heavy responsibility for the youngling from his home city. He shouldn’t even be in the damn war, but he was _good_ , and tactics over emotion was Prowl’s burden as Prime’s new Second in Command.

Prowl heard a scuff and a growl, and slowed his step. One look around the corner of the building nearly froze his spark. Bluestreak stared up into malevolent red optics, his own wide and pale. He was pinned to the wall, the Decepticon’s large frame pressed in tight, one hand around Bluestreak’s throat, the other planted on the dented panel of a doorwing. That alone had to hurt, and Prowl was impressed that Bluestreak retained his composure. Prowl just needed a better angle to shoot so he wouldn’t accidentally hit Bluestreak if the plasma bolt ricocheted.

He glanced around, searching, but the low growl repeated, and Prowl turned back, vents stalling in shock.

Bluestreak’s near hand slid around the back of the Decepticon’s neck, fingers grazing the helm with a lover’s delicate touch. Then he pulled the Decepticon’s mouth down to his own.

Prowl reset his optics, not wanting to believe what he was seeing, all that it could mean about Bluestreak.

The kiss quickly turned passionate, that same growl rolling through the alley.

The shot that rang out startled Prowl into flinching, and he gaped as the Decepticon slumped, then fell dead to the ground, armor already beginning to fade to grey.

Bluestreak stood silently for a moment, a thin trail of smoke curling up from the end of his blaster. He turned his optics to Prowl. “Oh good! I’m totally lost, and had no idea how I’d find my way back to base once I got away. Thanks for coming for me Prowl, you always look after me so good, I don’t think I tell you often enough how much I appreciate it, and your faith in me, but do you think we could go now? I’m totally creeped out from having to kiss that slagger, and could really use a cube to wash away the taste.”

Prowl nodded slowly, then pushed away the lingering shock. Bluestreak really _was_ good. He’d been trained for a time by Mirage. Prowl really shouldn’t have been so surprised Bluestreak would use such diversionary tactics to enable his escape from enemy hands. “This way. The others will be waiting.”

Bluestreak followed along, moving silently for a time. It wasn’t until they could hear the shouts of other Autobots as the battle wound down that Bluestreak spoke again. “Hey, Prowl?”

“Yes?”

“You won’t tell the others about that whole death by a kiss thing, right?”

Prowl’s lips twitched, but he merely shook his helm without looking back at Bluestreak. “No. I will not.”

~ | ~

Title inspired by Lita Ford’s _Kiss Me Deadly_.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
